


Never Enough

by aw1214



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw1214/pseuds/aw1214
Summary: A modern twist on the story of Phillip and Anne. Phillip is a reckless frat boy player and Anne is a sweet beautiful acrobat starting college. She and her friends join the circus and Phillip needs a job, what will happen when their paths cross?





	Never Enough

Anne sat in front of the mirror at her best friend, Lettie Lutz's house. She was getting ready to go to a party thrown by her other best friend Constantine's fraternity. 

She applied a little light makeup as her brother W.D and Lettie sat on Lettie's bed talking as they watched Anne, "why do you even want to go? It’s just going to be full of drunk frat boys" W.D said.

Lettie laughed, "exactly, that’s why we're going right Anne?", Anne made a face and set down her lipstick before she turned around, "will you two stop? I’m going for Constantine, I haven’t seen him much since he started back up at college. It’ll be nice to see him again. Plus what do you mean you’re going for the frat boys? You’re gay" she said pointedly. 

Lettie rolled her eyes, "first of all, the frat boys aren’t for me, they’re for you. You’re so boring, you never do anything. Secondly do you really think you’re going to see much of Constantine at a frat party? He’s going to be chasing tail all night, I doubt you’ll get to speak to him for long" she pointed out, "if at all" W.D added. 

Anne turned back and inspected her face in the mirror, "I told him we were going so we'll be there. We can just drop by for a few hours, have some fun and go. Plus it’ll be a good chance to get a taste of college life, it's nearly summer and then in September me and Lets are going off to college". 

Lettie laughed, "you can do that, I’ll be getting my party on" she whooped raising her hands above her head and shaking her body in an attempt at dancing, "hey Anne lend us that lippy". 

Anne stood and chucked her the lipstick, she took her place in the mirror and began to do her own makeup, W.D scoffed, "like hell you are, you’re only 18. Neither of you are old enough to drink" W.D said sternly. 

Anne sat down next to her brother nudging him with her shoulder, "don’t be such a drag" Lettie complained, Anne just laughed, "you don’t have to worry about me D" she said. 

He nodded, "best not, I’m keeping an eye on you Lutz" he said pointing to Lettie who made a face in the mirror. 

About an hour later they stood outside the crowded Delta Psi frat house, drunken teenagers littered the lawn whilst loud music blared from inside. 

W.D looked up at it skeptically, "you know I’m not so sure about this" but Lettie looked delighted as she dragged him up the the path to the front door, "oh come on it’ll be fun!" She cried. 

Anne laughed, "yeah come on D, we'll only stay a few hours. Why don’t you grab yourself a drink and try to enjoy yourself?" She offered. 

He hummed reluctantly as they stepped onto the front porch, immediately as soon as they opened the door the music tripled in volume. 

They stepped inside the Delta Psi house and were almost overwhelmed by the sight before them the house was lit up like a Christmas tree with bright colourful lights, there was an endless sea of drunken teenagers dancing and drinking or screaming at each other over the music. 

Anne looked at Lettie, "Lettie where's Constantine?" She yelled over the music, Lettie pulled out her phone, "I don’t know I’ll text him!" She yelled back. 

W.D glanced around apprehensively, "stop looking so grumpy D, go have fun! Grab something to drink, go talk to a girl, at least try and enjoy yourself" Anne told him. 

He crossed his arms as he grumbled to himself, "fine, I’ll get a drink but keep an eye on Lettie. I’ll be back soon okay?" He said over the noise before he disappeared into the crowd leaving Anne and Lettie alone. 

Anne grabbed Lettie's arm, "come on let’s go find Constantine!" She yelled, they walked through the crowd onto the dance floor but couldn’t see him there. 

They searched in the kitchen, the basement and the yard but they couldn’t find him anywhere so they retyrned back to the hall they had started in, "he must be upstairs!" Lettie said and so they began to walk up the stairs. 

They had barely even reached the first step when all the girls around them turned and looked up the stairs, gasping and whispering excitedly to themselves. 

Anne stopped and followed their eyes, they all were staring at this guy walking down the stairs towards her and Lettie. He looked to be in his early twenties and was obviously a very attractive man. 

He had dark brown hair styled in a short messy quiff, he had an attractive face with piercing blue eyes and a wide smile. He wore a white Delta Psi t-shirt that showed off his strong muscular arms. 

He pointed to someone in one of the rooms upstairs as he walked down the stairs, flexing his strong arms most probably intentionally, "sounds good bro!" He called to them. 

He smirked and nodded to the girls that swooned all around him, "hey girls, you having a good night?" He asked coolly. 

Anne laughed as she watched him, "what a douche" she said to Lettie, she nodded wide eyed, "I know, he looks like a total fuckboy" she agreed. 

Then suddenly the fuckboy looked at her. He furrowed his brows, his smirk widened and then he ignored the girls drooling over him and made his way down the stairs towards the two of them. 

He bit his lip in a way Anne supposed was meant to be seductively, "why hello there. Phillip Carlyle, and you are?" He asked. 

Anne shared a look with Lettie before she looked Phillip up and down, "not interested" she laughed. He looked a little surprised by her response, as if he wasn’t used to rejection. 

He held his hand up to his chest with a wounded expression, "damn girl, that hurt. How about you let me find you a drink to make up for it?" He suggested. 

Anne snorted, "is that the best you can do?" She asked. Anne was a pretty girl, she was used to fuckboys trying it on with her but she loved to wind them up, it was just too easy. Pretty boys like this think the world owes them and when girls turn them down they take it so personally, it shatters their massive fragile egos. She loved it. 

Phillip began to become unseated, Anne could tell and she was enjoying it. So was Lettie, she watched her best friend with an amused expression. She knew Anne could take care of herself, it had become somewhat of a game between them how quickly it would take for Anne to disarm a guy like this completely. 

Phillip scoffed, "what? Pft no. How about this I go get you something to drink and then we go upstairs together, alone" he said casting a look at Lettie. 

Lettie laughed at the weary side eye Anne was giving her but Anne somehow managed to keep a straight face, "hm I think not, I’m 18" she said. 

Phillip laughed and leaned against the wall as he talked to Anne, "so legal right?" He said. Anne and Lettie burst out laughing, of course hurting his fragile masculine ego further. 

"I see you’re trying, and that’s cute but I don’t fuck with cocky white boys. But by all means keep trying pal, this is funny" Anne said still laughing. 

She could see how increasingly annoyed Phillip was getting at the fact he wasn’t getting anywhere with her so he turned to Lettie, "well what about you beardy?" He asked. 

Lettie pursed her lip and nodded, "wow smooth, as charming as you are Carlyle unless you got a pussy between those legs I’d keep walking" she quipped. 

Anne pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Lettie, "she’s gay and you’re an ass, are we done here?" She asked. 

Phillip held up his hands, "okay okay, so you’re playing hard to get. I respect that, why don’t you just put your digits in my phone and I’ll call you later". 

Anne sighed and played with her hair boredly, "why don’t you take a long walk off a short pier?" She countered, he growled in defeat, "whatever" he said before he turned to slink away, off to find his next victim. 

At that moment Constantine came down the stairs and spotted Anne and Lettie, he walked down the stairs towards them arms spread and a wide grin on his face, "hey guys you made it!" He said. 

He stood next to Phillip and laughed, "I see you’ve met Phillip" he said clapping him on the back, Anne nodded, "unfortunately, yes". 

Lettie laughed, "so far he’s struck out with Anne several times, insulted me and tried it on with me anyway" she said, Constantine winced, "ooh, that must hurt Carlyle" he laughed. 

Phillip crossed his arms moodily, "there’s no talking to this girl" he directed Anne who just raised her brow in response. Constantine agreed, "yeah Anne’s tough, she doesn’t like players or white boys for that matter. I wouldn’t bother trying with her if I was you man" he laughed. 

Anne smirked, "damn right, come on Constantine let’s go" she said, Constantine slung his arm around Anne and Lettie's shoulder, "later Carlyle". 

They began towards the main room before Constantine told them he'd catch up. He turned back around to face Phillip, "seriously though man, you can get any girl. Forget about Anne, she’s a dead end, don’t take it too personally" he said patting Phillip on the shoulder. 

He had watched after when she left, "you know I like a challenge" Phillip smirked, apparently unfazed by his friend's advice. 

Constantine laughed and held his hands, "well alright then! But don’t say I didn’t warn you, Anne's a sweet girl but she don’t put with anything. Good luck brother, you’ll need it". 

Phillip frowned as he rubbed his hands together, "how do you know Anne so well? You and her ever..." he trailed off, Constantine snorted, "hook up? God no! Me, Anne and her brother W.D go way back, pretty much to when we were kids. I was getting stick at school because I’m Russian and W.D stood up for me and protected me, he knew what it was like facing racism. And so he introduced me to Anne too and we were all friends, and have been ever since" he explained. 

Phillip nodded, "so it’s fair game?" He asked, Constantine laughed and nodded, "yeah bro, fair game. Although I have to warn you, Anne isn’t the hookup kind if you know what I mean" he said bowing his head towards Phillip. 

Phillip smirked, "oh man even better" he hummed biting his lip and looking back in the direction Anne had disappeared into. 

Constantine crossed his arm, "now Carlyle, I said it was fair game to pursue her but as I said, we go way back. So if you hurt her dude, I will come down on you like a motherfucking storm alright?" He said. 

He frowned as he looked at Constantine but he nodded, "alright man, alright" he said, Constantine patted his shoulder absentmindedly, "good, I’ll see you later bro I’ve got some old friends to catch up with" he said. 

He fistbumped Phillip and then disappeared into the crowd in search for Anne, Lettie and maybe W.D leaving Phillip alone in the crowdy busy frat house. 

He thought on what Constantine had said, "Anne" he mused. He pouted in thought then shook his head, "let's party!" He screamed, everyone whooped in response. 

Phillip winked at a few girls in the crowd and began dancing but he couldn’t stop thinking about the intruiging girl he'd just met moments before.


End file.
